The overall objective of the proposed research is to gain a better understanding of the developmental course of a special kind of imagery, kinetic imagery (imagery representing movement). The immediate goal is to reconcile two contradictory views arising from conflicting sets of data. The first view is that of Piaget and Inhelder, whose research indicates that kinetic imagery does not emerge until the child is seven or eight years of age. In contrast, my Ph.D. dissertation and other recent work based on reaction time procedures like those of Shepard and Metzler strongly suggest that much younger children (four-and five-year olds) effectively manipulate kinetic imagery. This research attempts to pinpoint the source of the experimental difference. Specific emphasis will be placed on the possibility that Piaget and Inhelder's experimental tasks required the co-ordination of kinetic imagery with additional cognitive manipulations which made the test too difficult for young children who otherwise would have been able to apply kinetic imagery to them.